


That's Mine

by ilovenaley13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Ian feels betrayed by Mickey taking the last pop tart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Mine

Ian bounded down the stairs, he was starving. His shift had ended at 2am and he had been so tired he hadn’t eaten anything. Fiona was on the couch watching morning cartoons with Liam. 

“Hey is there anything to eat I’m starving” Ian asked.

“Good morning, yah I made sure carl left you the last poptart. Its cinnamon apple your favorite, plus there is some coffee too.

“Oh sweet, I haven’t had poptarts in so long. Thanks Fii”Ian said excited.

The smile quickly wiped off his face, when he saw that Mickey was standing in the kitchen with the last poptart half done.

“What the fuck, mickey thats my poptart” Ian shouts.

 

“Oops, I was hungry” Mickey said while shoving the last bite into his mouth.

“What the fuck am I supposed to eat” Ian complianed, socking Mickey hard in the shoulder. 

“Fuck relax, there’s applesauce in the fridge, enjoy” Mickey laughed before getting out of dodge. 

“Hey asshole, you’re sucking me off all fucking night as punishment” Ian yelled.

“Yes sir, firecrotch sir” He saluted before going to work.

“Jesus Ian, could you be a little more discrete. Liam doesn’t need to see your weird foreplay shit first thing in the morning.” Fiona chastised as she grabbed the clothes out of the laundry.


End file.
